Wizards of East High
by Watcher1995
Summary: When the Montez family start East High they have a secret,there wizards!What happens when their fathers high school rival appears and Gabriella falls for a certain blue eyed boy.Will the secret be kept.TxG
1. Summary

Wizards of East High

Summary

The Montez family is new in new Mexico and they have a secret,the kids our wizards in training!When they start east high and a rival family moves in across the street. Will they be able to keep there secret with one who can't stop using magic,the other has eyes for the popular basketball boy . TxG.

Starring:

**Vanessa Hudgens **_as Gabriella Montez_

**Zac Efron**_ as Troy Bolton_

**Taylor Launter **_as Robert Montez_

**Ashley Tisdale **_as Sharpay Evans_

**Lucas Grabeel **_as Ryan Evans_

**Monique Coleman **_as Taylor Mckessie_

**Corbin Bleu **_as Chad Danforth_

**Cody Linley**_ as Jacob Bolton_

**Dakota Fanning**_ as Cassie Bolton_

**AND......................... other people.**

**(Don't own any of it. It's my first story so please review.)**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of it. Maybe the storyline but just in case I don't,enjoy.

Wizards Of East High

Chapter 1

The arguing of my brother and father is all I can hear. I wonder Robert,my brother, has done now but since it is Robert it is probably come and bite me in the butt.....literally.

''Good Morning Miss Gabriella.''Or not. A talking door, that's a classic Robert. He always likes showing Dad how good his magic is, but I'm always better. When I say magic I mean magic. My family are wizards but since me and Robert haven't fully finished magic training we are just wizards in waiting.

There are four stages to learn about magic:

Is the rookie type where you have a wand and say a spell kind of like Harry Potter.

Is saying a spell without the wand and just using your hands.

Is what me and Robert are on and that is using the wand or your hands without saying the spell but saying it in your mind to cast it.

Is the hardest to do. It takes a lot of concentration to master. It is like the third one but you don't use your hands or wands but you use your mind.

I have only ever seen my dad do it but he prefers to use the third stage especially when Robert messes something up.

''I don't want a talking door, turn it to the way it was before.''I thought in my head and moved my hand to face the door and it automatically changed back into a normal door. When I hear they are still arguing I decide to go downstairs and I see that Robert has somehow made the kitchen has come to life.''Wow I always wanted flying spoons, it'll make eating soup a hell of a lot better especially with spinning bowls.''I said laughing at the sight of which Robert was hiding outside either from dad or the flying knife that was aiming at him. Either way you would run.''Don't you start Gabriella Mary Montez now go outside with your brother while I sort this out.''Ugh I hate my middle name. I'm named after my mum who fled after she found our little secret which was Roberts fault for making our old cat Fluffy fly. Anyway as soon as I step outside my Dad just waves his hand and the kitchen is putting itself back together.

An hour later and we're eating dinner,after my comment it's not soup,and my Dad is still lecturing us that since he needs this new job he's got at some bar we need to blend in with the kids at our new school we start tomorrow.

After dinner we all head to our rooms and get ready for bed. Usually Robert usually uses his magic to soundproof his room and listen to music and sometimes I go in and talk with him because we are really close and tell each other everything but tonight I was just thinking about tomorrow and my first day at East High.

Please Review

Thanks

Nathan =)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own any of it. Maybe the storyline but just in case I don't,enjoy.

Wizards Of East High

Chapter 2

''Rob wake up!!''I was yelling at him. One downfall to brothers,they never wake up or want to get their lazy ass out of bed.''Go away.''He mumbled and rolled over and threw the pillow over his head.''If you don't want us both dead I suggest you get out of bed.''I said and Robert flew out of bed and into his bathroom.''Wow I didn't even mean it like that.''I laughed as Robert mumbled swear words at me. Happy with my work,I go downstairs and sit at the kitchen table as my Dad makes breakfast.''Good morning Gabs toast or cereal?''I smiled and saw some toast appear out of the toaster. At the same time Robert came down dressed and saw the toast to and headed over to them. Uh oh. I rushed to them and unfortunately he beat me to it.''You snooze you lose.'' I mumbled something and then a piece of toast flew out of his grasp and into mine. Victory.

''Have fun guys.''My Dad shouted as he dropped us off at East High.''You ready sis?''Robert asked.''No.''He laughed and actually dragged us inside.

''Everyone's staring at us.''I whispered as we looked for our classes. He just laughed and said.''Well why wouldn't they they're looking at my awesomeness.''Now that made me laugh. Cocky much. The bell rings and everyone dispersed and a second later the place was empty. ''Okay we're in the same rooms right?''I asked nervously.''Yes now relax its just school.''He said as he grabbed my arms and put them to my sides to stop me fidgeting.''Yeah at least you fit in. When was the last time you were labeled gee-''I was cut off by a strong body colliding into me causing me to fall on my back to the ground.''Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking.''He apologized as he helped me to the my feet.''No it's OK.''I looked him in the eyes and couldn't stop. Those eyes were heavenly blue and I just got lost. And since I didn't lose eye contact once I'm guessing he was looking at me. We kept eye contact until my evil twin coughed to re-announce his presence. Damn him.''I'm Robert and this is Gabriella.''He said and I heard a hint of humor in his voice. Oh I will get him back.''Troy.''He and shook Robert's hand. So God has a name.''I'll see you around Rob , bye … Gabriella .''He waved at us a ran off probably to class.''What?'' I asked about the the look on Roberts face.''Nothing lets just find class.''And I didn't see Troy for the rest of school.

Me and Robert walked home and all I got was teasings like ''ooh Troy is soooo hot.'' in a girly voice. When we got home we saw a truck across the street with movers putting things in which only means one thing. New neighbors. Our dad was home because the bar doesn't open until 6 and it's 4 now. ''Who's moving in?'' I asked and was intrigued by his confused face .''We have new neighbors?'' Me and Robert both nodded and we all went across the street to welcome them.''Well well well if it isn't Nick Montez.''The man said and my dad looked shocked.''Jack Bolton?Thought you lived near East High. What are you doing down here?''My Dad asked. Obviously an old high school buddy but by the glares they try to sneak each other I'd say rivals. ''Wife died and the kids want a fresh home so we decided to move but I still work at East High and the kids love it there so I picked the closest one to it.''He paused and my Dad started talking.''Oh how rude these are my kids Robert and Gabriella, there twins.''We both nervously said ''Hi'' and he shook both of our hands.''Well how about we have dinner tonight to catch up and meet my kids ah here's one now Troy come here a sec.''Troy?No it can't be probably someone else. Probably some snobby kid the same. Then the boy walked out and I met the heavenly blue eyes from before...

It was him!

Thanks for reading

Please review

Pretty please =}

Nathan=)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own any of it. Maybe the storyline but just in case I don't,enjoy.

Wizards Of East High

Chapter 3

Him.

The one I've been looking for all day and now he lives across the street now. God must be in a happy mood in heaven today, by the way God I love you.''Troy this is Nick Montez an old high school acquaintance and his kids-''Troy cut him off''Robert and Gabriella I know we met.''He smiled at me. God,don't faint please don't faint. No instead I just embarrass myself by blushing and looking at my feet. E,M,B,A,R,R,A,S,S,I,N,G.''We must have dinner today and catch up.''My dad faked a smile and agree on 5 so that gives him at least enough time to have dinner and then go to work.

After that little visit we went home and change in to more suitable clothes. Unless you think Robert's 'Don't love God love me but really there ain't no difference' jumper that I stole is suitable.

It was finally 5 when my dad knocked on the door and a very smiley little girl opened the door. She had blond hair and looked about 13.''Hello you must be the Montez' please come in oh and my name's Cassie.''She greeted us like it was in her script. We walked into the kitchen Mr Bolton was making dinner and greeted us.''Robert and Gabriella why don't you go upstairs and meet my other son him and Troy or upstairs in the library Cassie will show you.''Troy's upstairs see ya suckers. I so want to be roadrunner right now and just zoom there.

I met Troy's brother he seemed really nice. His names Jacob. After we talked for a bit,Jacob went for a drink and Troy went to the bathroom so we were left with Cassie who was off in space. I was looking at books when all of a sudden a book floating in the air and Robert noticed and shoved it back in when more floated out. '''Will you stop this if anyone sees we're done for.''Robert whispered quietly when I looked confused and said''It's not me.''I angrily whispered back, okay somethings up here.''Well it's not me and it's not you so who did this.''

''I did.''

Please review

Thanks guysxx

Nathan =)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own any of it. Maybe the storyline but just in case I don't,enjoy.

Wizards Of East High

Chapter 4

''What, you did this?''Robert asked as we both didn't believe it.''Yes I can prove it watch.''Cassie said as she took the book from my hands and just concentrated on it. Then I couldn't believe my eyes. The book floated and Troy walked back in with wide eyes as he saw his sister doing magic in front of people he knows nothing about.''Cassie!''He yelled and grabbed the book.''I'm sorry guys Cass likes to do illusions.''He lied hoping they bought it. Me and Robert stared at each other in disbelief and looked back at Cassie.''How can you do that so easily it even our dad has trouble with it.''Robert said in shock. Now it was Troy who stared in disbelief.''Wait your wizards to.''We both nodded.''Told you Troy.''She poked her tongue out.''Wait how did you know.''I asked the girl.''When I walked home with Troy from school I saw you two and you thought no one was looking and then you vanished.''Oops better not tell Dad he will actually kill us use some odd magic to bring us back then kill us again.''And about your question earlier. The whole family can do magic like that. It's our inheritance. Even Troy can and he hardly uses magic.''Wow a wizard who doesn't use magic a lot. That's odd.''Kids dinner!''

''So kids what you think of the Bolton's?''Dad asked us nervously. Yeah you should be nervous buddy you forgot to tell us one teeny tiny thing.''It was great and oh yeah they're wizards.''Robert said matter-of-factly and Dad looked guilty. Yeah start talking mister.''Well Jack and I use to hate each other when we went to high school but are parents loved us hanging out so we use to learn magic together and Jack use to rub it in that he was better than me but that was 20 years ago.(A/N:He's 38)He seems to have changed a lot and is an alright guy and his kids seem the same.''Robert laughed and mumbles something about me so I kick him in the shin and walk upstairs and practiced my magic when my Dad went to work and Robert went out.

It's been hours and still no one is home. Sheesh what the hell is Robert doing wait scratch that I don't want to know if it takes this long. There was a knock on the front door so I went to answer it.

''Hey.''Was said as the door stretched opened and the figure was revealed and it was some one I did not expect.

''Troy?'

Thanks and remember to review

Love y'all lots

Nathan xx


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own any of it. Maybe the storyline but just in case I don't,enjoy.

Wizards Of East High

Chapter 5

''Hey Gabriella.''Troy smiled at me.''What are you doing here?''I asked puzzled.''Cassie keeps showing off in front of my Dad and it kind of bugs me and I wanted to see you again.''Aw he's really sweet and damn I'm blushing.''So...can I come or shall we stay here?''He asked and I giggled. What the hell was that?I NEVER giggle. This boy definatley got magic.

We went into the living room and talked for what seemed like hours and still no one home. Not that I care right now.''Hey can I ask you something?''I asked and he nodded.''Is it true what your sister said about you not-''He interrupted.''Not using magic a lot yeah I know it's weird but-''This time I interrupted him.''No it's not weird I'm actually interested. I mean I probably be the same if Rob didn't always mess it up just when you hear that a wizard doesn't use his magic you tend to be intrigued.''He agreed.''Yeah I guess so. I guess I want a different life than any other wizard I mean I like magic and all but...it's hard to explain I guess-''I interrupted him again.''I get it to have a different wizard life you have to have the most normal life you can get which means.''Then we both said the same thing.''Little magic.''We both laughed and then both stared into each others eyes and as if out of instinct we both leaned in. The closer we got the more I wanted it and then,,,

''So what the hell took so long that you were gone almost 4 hours?''I asked Robert. By the look on his face it's someone.''Well I went to the park and met these really cool people. One is a total brainiac. She's called Taylor Mckessie and I swear she's another you.''I laughed how he categorized smart kids.''Then there was her boyfriend Chad Danfourth he's one of Troy's buddies. Next is Ryan Evans he's a...very dramatic actor and then...''He looked like he was in a daze. Yes the good stuff.''His twin sister Sharpay.''Sharpay what does she have a leash and beg for tummy rubs.''Stop it. I know what you're thinking in case you forgot it's called twin telepathy. Now stop with the dog jokes and go to bed it's getting late..''Yes dad.''Heard that.''Okay freaky wait maybe I can do the same. . . .nope nothing. After following 'dads' instructions I got in bed and thought about what happened before Troy went home.

Flashback.

We both laughed and then both stared into each others eyes and as if out of instinct we both leaned in. The closer we got the more I wanted it and then,,,

We kissed and there was definitely a spark there. The sneaky thing somehow surprised me and got in there. After about a minute we pulled back and both whispered ''wow.''under our breathes.''You know it's weird but I know we haven't known each other for so long and yet...i want to take you out Gabriella.''Just as I was about to answer the front door knocked. I went up and moved to get the door.''Are you going to answer?''He asked with a lot of hope in his tone. The door kept knocking but I just stood in between it and Troy thinking.''Yes.''And with that I answered the door.''Finally now let me in it's cold.''Robert said as he barged past me to the living room. When I reached the living room the only things there was Robert and the TV on at a ridiculous volume. But for once I didn't care the only thing I could thing was.

Troy Bolton was gone and he was definitely coming back.

Thanks for reading.

Remember to review and help boost my ego =p

Nathan xx


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own any of it. Maybe the storyline but just in case I don't,enjoy.

Wizards Of East High

Chapter 6

2 weeks have gone by and me and Troy have been attached to the hip. We hung out 24/7. We hang out so much that our Dads have a weekly dinner and we learn t more about each other.

I also met Robert's friends and they were amazing. Especially Taylor, finally someone who understands me and doesn't just stare blankly at me and nod,Robert. And I met Sharpay,I'm sorry but the first time I met I just wanted to pet her and say good girl but Robert using his twin telepathy crap stopped me by grabbing my hands and stood behind me keeping my hands there. But you've heard of drama right? Wrong. She should be on a wanted poster for being so dramatic. I swear a boy rode past on his tricycle and a tiny not even visible spec of dirt got on her shoes.(Poor boy didn't see it coming.)She ran after him a screamed at this little boy. He broke into tears and was so scared when I stepped in I cleaned the dirt off,even though there was nothing there,and cheered the boy up by bullying brother,always works they laugh I have fun hitting the hell out of my brother.

Anyway back to Troy. My birthdays coming up and he won't stop asking what I want but he gets the same answer.''I don't care.''I'm not fussy you get; you keep. I even saw him asking his sister for help. But she just laughs and says''Boys,you're useless.''Sometimes I agree,

_Someone else's POV_

So. Montez' kids birthday is coming up. Time to put my plan into action. Oh Montez ain't going to know what hit after this locket is given to his daughter. ''Hey so what did you want me for?'' The teenager asked.''I found something for a birthday present.''I handed him the locket.''Thanks it's perfect bye.''He leaves. Perfect. This is going to be a birthday to remember.

_Gabriella's POV_

Well today is mine and Robert's birthday. Yay. My dad planned a surprise party and inviting everyone from school and some of my other family members. After about 2 hours of interacting with family members;people I've never met and my friends, opening gifts and being sung happy birthday to. I snuck out to my room and surprise surprise the only person I haven't had a gift from,yet,was waiting for me on my balcony.''Now I didn't know people were allowed up here I thought dad would've said to all guys you come in here you die or something like that.''He laughed and just said''Happy birthday Brie.''Kissed me and handed me a present.''Open it.''So I did and I gasped as I saw a silver locket.''Like it?''He asked hopefully. I laughed and said ''I love it. Thank you.''He picked it up and asked me to turn around and put the locket on me.''Brie ever since I met you I knew you were different. And I'm just going to say it. I'm in love with you and I want you to be my girlfriend.''Wow oh my god Gabriella breathe.''Troy I can't say love but I am falling for you hard and yes I would like to be your girlfriend.''He smiled and kissed me deeply.

What they didn't know is the locket started to glow and someone was watching and smiled evilly when he could see it glowing and walked home thinking one thing.

''Mission Complete.''

Uh-Oh trouble's brewing.

Who do you think it is?

Please review I want to know what y'all think.

Thanks=]

Nathan xx


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own any of it. Maybe the storyline but just in case I don't,enjoy.

Wizards Of East High

Chapter 7

_Troy's POV_

''Yo dude wake up.''A odd voice whispered as I opened my eyes to see,Robert? Wait why am I in Gabriella's room. Speaking of Brie someone moved in my arms.''You guysfell asleep and your Dad called wanting you home at 7 AM which is five minutes away. Crap must've been tired last night. After I got off Brie she woke up and stood up. Or may I say failed in standing up but mastered stumbling down.''Brie you OK you look pale.''I asked her worriedly and she nodded,continued to stand up and walked downstairs in between me and Rob.

Brie's really starting to worry me she's sweating and shivering.''Brie you sure your OK you don't have a fever but your sweating.''Feeling her head.''Troy I'm fine maybe I just need rest.''She stands up and wobbles up to her room. I warn Rob to check on her every 15 minutes and leave for home.

_IN GABRIELLA'S ROOM  
Someone else's POV_

I see the little Montez stumble into bed and wait until she's fully unconscious and gets the key for the locket and unlock it. The inside was the same except one thing, the timer shows how long she has to live and the arrow is at nine so she only has 3 hours left.

_Robert's POV_

Just like boyfriend asked and my Dad was still sleeping. Just as I was about to open her door she did.''Rob I don't feel too well...''She fainted but I caught her and yelled for Dad to help. When he helped we put her to her bed and I swear I saw that necklace glow.''Dad it's glowing!''He examined it and cursed.''Who gave her this necklace.''Troy oh he's dead if he did this.''Troy.''We both rush across the street to the Bolton's and bang on the door until Troy came and answered.''What the hel-''''Who has the key to that locket?'' My Dad asked Troy.''My Dad.''He replied confused.''Where is he?''I asked and Jacob came to the door.''He just went to your house I saw him.''Crap,Crap. Crap not good.''Dad Gabs.''We drag Troy run to Gabriella's room but there is one problem.

''Jack's Took Gabriella!''

Dun Dun Duh!

Review please

Nathan xx


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own any of it. Maybe the storyline but just in case I don't,enjoy.

Wizards Of East High

Chapter 8

2 hours left.

''What's going on what'd you mean my Dad took Brie?''I asked at what Mr. Montez was exclaimed. My Dad wouldn't possibly kidnap Brie he always said he adored her.''Your Dad gave you that locket for Gabriella right?''I nodded.''It's cursed I remember seeing it years ago it's cursed. While the wearer is wearing it and it is unlocked the timer starts and when it reaches 12 the wearer dies.''What. Dies no not Brie. How could he do this to someone so sweet as her?''Well we don't know how long is left so lets look.''I said and we all ran out the house and began searching vast corners of New Mexico.

1 Hour left

Jack's POV

Gabriella laid helplessly on the floor in the middle of the basketball court of East High as I sat in my office. 50 minutes left they better hurry if they even want a chance at saving her. Serves Montez right for messing my life up at school. When he met the woman I loved and married her. Making my parents disappointed until they disowned me for not becoming the perfect son like Nick. Well now he's going to pay.

''Gabriella!.''

10 minute left.

Troy's POV.

We checked every where until the most obvious place came to mind.''East High! He has to be in his office he has a key to school.''Mr. Montez nodded and teleported us to the entrance of East High with the front door open.''Let's go. Show me to his office.''Mr Montez asked and Rob nods and leads the way.

1 minute left

We walk into the room and it's pitched black so Robert switches on the light. Then I see her laying there helplessly on the floor.''Gabriella!''I screamed and ran over. Mr Montez follow but was thrown back. ''Glad to see your here took you long enough. She's only got...''looks at his watch.''45 seconds left.''He laughed evilly.''Dad why are you doing this?''I asked.''Because he!''pointing to Mr Montez.''RUINED my life!He's the reason my parents disowned me. HE'S the reason why I lost the woman I ever loved and made my life the worst so I'm taking one thing that means so much to you and it was easy when Troy fell in love with her so when he needed a gift for her I use it to give her the locket so now Montez prepare to lose your daughter. No not Brie. Mr Montez lunged forward and started to fight with my dad.

10

Gabriella's POV

''Brie wake up please!''I could hear and barely opened my eyes.''Tr..oy.''I whispered and Troy grabbed my hand ''Shush don't speak.''

9

8

7

6

5

No One's POV

Mr. Montez is rolling around on the floor punching Jack like a contest to see who will win. Robert was looking for the key. He was in the office looking every where. The desk,the drawers.1st ,2nd ,3rd and finally 4th but the 4th was locked so he used a spell to unlock it and bingo. The key!

4

3

2

He ran up to Gabriella and put the key in the locket.

1

Gabriella's POV.

I felt a presence quickly run up to me and hover over me and then...pitch black and it felt so cold. I couldn't move it was so dark. I'm guessing what has happened is that I am dead. So I never get to see Dad or Robert again or the one most important thing I wanted to do before this. Tell Troy I love him.

''Gabriella no Brie please wake up!''I heard Troy yelling. How I wanted to help him and tell him I'm alright. But I can't.

All of a sudden everything turned bright. As the light dimmers a face fills the image and I couldn't believe it. '' Brie thank god your alive.'' Wait I'm alive yay. I saw my Dad come my up and quickly take the locket off me and puts it around Jack's neck. Troy then grabs the key and says.''When it turns 12 you die but if it's on 12 and it is unlocked.''He unlocks the locket.''You instantly die.''His Dad feel to the floor.''Lets go.''Troy said and came up to and picked up me up bridal style.''Tr...oy.''He smiled at me and shush me as I still was very weak.''Shh go to sleep you need rest.''I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.''I..lo..love you.''I whispered. Luckily he heard and smiled wider and kissed me deeply.

That's that.

I was thinking of making more sequels you know like a series so review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading =]

Nathan xx


End file.
